Mitchell Van Morgan's 5th Anniversary (Video game)
|modes=Single player |platform=Game Boy Advance |director=MITCHELL Project |producer=MITCHELL Project Jack Daley (Nickelodeon) |artist=MITCHELL Project Nickelodeon Animation Studios Team Till Enzmann (THQ Inc.) Kurt Bickenbach (Helixe) Yasuhiro Minamimoto (Tose) |genre=2D Platformer |programmer=MITCHELL Project Peter Lim (Helixe) |engine=Based on the Original game. |media=64-Megabit cartridge }}Mitchell Van Morgan's 5th Anniversary is a Game Boy Advance port of Mitchell Van Morgan, originally released for the Game Boy and Game Boy Color. It was released in February 25th 2003 to celebrate the franchise's (and the original game's) 5th anniversary. There are several differences from the original game. Gameplay :Further reading: Mitchell Van Morgan (1998)#Gameplay The game is divided into 7 zones that have 3 acts each (with the exception of Final Zone, which only has a single act.) The goal of the first 2 acts is to simply get to the end and run past the sign post. However, the third act always has a boss battle at the end. (Final Zone's single act is a boss battle). When running, jumping and puzzling through the stages, there are various obstacles such as Marquessaniks, Spikes, Lava and Water. Also, there are mvm coins scattered throughout the stages within their homeworlds. If Mitchell gets hit without any health, he loses a life. If Mitchell collects 100 mvm coins, he gains an extra life. Changes *The screen ratio has been reduced to fit the GBA screen and keep everything the same size. *Mitchell's "death" animation is only shown for a split second. Whenever the player loses a life, the drown animation is shown instead. *A new "Anniversary mode" has been added where the player can play as Carolyn Ashley Taylor and Jennifer Hooker, which was introduced in Mitchell Van Morgan 2, although there is an original mode that could be played without this feature. *The music and some sound effects were remade. *The gameplay and music are constantly out-of-sync, as seen in the credits medley. *The game experiences significant lag and the frame-rate quality is poor. *The Debug and Level Select modes have been removed, but an unlockable juke box room has been added. *The game saves any zones/acts completed so that they can be replayed or continued, but does not save any Chaos Emeralds or the player's score. *If the player quits the game without getting a game over, retrying can be selected at the menu screen so that the player can continue the game with any emeralds and score, and the player will start on the act he/she left off. *Some bosses, like the [] in [], can be damaged by jumping and hitting them, which wasn't possible in the original version. Reception Mitchell Van Morgan's 5th Anniversary was universally panned by critics and gamers alike. Some of the most heavily criticized aspects include the extremely choppy framerate, poorly emulated physics, awful remixes of the music and the unbelievable number of bugs and glitches. Trivia *This marks the 4th Mitchell Van Morgan game on the Game Boy Advance. Category:2000's games Category:2004 video games Category:Alternate versions and ports Category:Mitchell Van Morgan (1998) Category:Mitchell platform games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:THQ games Category:Tose (company) games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Game Boy Advance-only games Category:Video games with alternate versions